


The Boys

by annetta23



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Liverpool F.C., M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/pseuds/annetta23
Summary: All-boys school was where things lost and found, but Jordan Henderson had no idea how life-changing and nerve wracking the new term was going to be after a new lad arrived.
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana, Trent Alexander-Arnold/Andrew Robertson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21





	1. Welcome and Goodbye

**Loud** noises and crowd was never a valid option, but this was different. New semester’s loud noises, especially from the hall down to the oval garden, were special and long awaited. Jordan squeezed his backpack’s straps, smiling at the familiar faces passing by, running by. First day and last day were the only times that boys were allowed to run around the hall. 

_Where are the lads?_

Andy always had funny stories of his family from the holiday. Outgoing Alex was just over the top and fun to hang with any days; Jordan really missed being around his roommate. Trent was the best to play football with, and quiet James was...quiet James. Jordan chuckled at the thought. But hey, it’s their gang. It wouldn’t be the same without any of them, even the one that rarely talked.

Jordan sprinted to the stairs, but a confused looking boy slowed him down. At this point, everybody at the school should know not to just stand around and move slow around the stairs. Especially not on the first day.

“Hey, you need a help?”

If it’s possible to be startled, hopeful and excited at the same time, that’s exactly the look on the boy’s face.

“Oh thank goodness,” the boy sighed. “Do you know which tower is this? My room?”

A new boy? That’s weird, Jordan thought as he looked at the paper given. It’s very rare to have a new boy at the beginning of a new term instead of a new year. That must be brutal to adjust; poor lad.

“Ah, East Tower. That’s my dorm too,” Jordan said, and he believed the boy looked so relieved. “So you go out, and it’s gonna be on your right. The one with the lady water fountain at the front.”

“Aren’t you going there too?”

The smile was gone, when the boy saw Jordan moved towards the stairs instead of the exit. First day was hard, especially when most likely it’s a first day only for you. Jordan would like to help but he needed to find the boys.

“Not yet, sorry.” Jordan shrugged. “What’s your name again?”

“Adam.”

“Okay, Adam. I’m sure we’ll meet again. Don’t slow down in front of doors or stairs, and you’ll be fine. Welcome and goodbye. I’m Jordan, by the way.”

*****

**“And** that’s how I had to spend the holiday, guys! No gondola in Italy, or meeting little thieves in France. Just a farty cousin and his bad jokes. My parents WILL pay for it.”

Andy was fuming, but of course the lads were entertained. They had to hold their laughter from exploding there right by the furthest balcony, but even quiet James struggled and had to hold Trent’s arm for support.

This. Jordan missed this particular noise and vibe.

“You’re lucky, still,” Jordan said, still holding his stomach. “I met some boy earlier. It’s his first day,”

“Ouch. That sucks,” Alex winced. “Wouldn’t wanna be him.”

“Weird, because I was notified I’d have a new roomie.” James frowned, resting on his chin. “Might be him? Why would boys be leaving school with a term left, though? Still don’t get it.”

Trent opened his mouth, about to comment but stopped by the speakers blasting the tea time bell. Jordan smiled. Somehow, just the view of boys in uniforms, vague chatters, and even some killer teachers he saw earlier made his day. He really did miss going back here.

“Seriously?” Trent pouted, jumping off the banister. “Feels like we just started catching up.”

Andy moved quickly and wrapped his arm around Trent. Jordan stepped in front of them, followed by Alex and Jamie to his sides as they’re moving ever so slowly towards the stairs. They established this “human wall” last term, so the new couple could share some "secret" public moments.

“Don’t get cranky, love. School just starts,” Jordan heard Andy whispered sweetly, followed by a brief lip-smacking sound. Lucky them. New boyfriends that were also roommates? With protective bros? Lucky. Them. 

School and football were, so far, Jordan’s main love. The moment he stepped on the main lobby, he forgot everything: from his parents, to the dogs and even his girlfriend back home. It’s all about good grades, impressing the coach and getting silly whenever it’s convenient with the boys. 

“You wanna sit here, Andy lad?” Alex put down his tea cup, then lowered his voice even though the dining hall was fairly loud. “Right across ya boy here?”

“Nah, side by side is good.” Andy winked. “What could I do across him, Ox?”

Alex rolled his eyes and Jordan just enjoyed the view. Andy did need to tone it down a little bit, sometimes. He’s crazy in love and it SHOWED, Jordan thought while munching on his biscuit. Then he noticed the new boy from earlier was sitting at the end of the long table he’s sitting at. Ah, so they’re at the same grade.

Jordan made sure he’d say hi later.


	2. It's a Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam sounded so soft when he spoke, something about it just couldn’t leave Jordan’s head.

“Hey, Hendo?”

“Yeah?”

Alex’s voice got disturbingly low and wicked.

“Do you think Trent and Andy are unpacking too in their room orrrr…?”

Fuck Alex. Images were inevitable, they just started popping in Jordan’s head while he’s rolling his eyes. He really didn’t need to think of his friends in that certain way, doing a very certain type of activities.

“If you ever caught Andy’s pervy stare on his boy,”

“Oh my god!” Alex squealed, pushing his face to a sweater he just pulled off his luggage. “I know exactly what you mean. Oh god,”

“You see?! So let’s not go there,” Jordan laughed. “Let’s just not.”

It’s just...disturbing. Jordan was totally okay about anybody being gay, he just didn’t want to have indecent thoughts of the boys during trainings, especially since he practiced a lot with Trent.

But maybe Jordan really didn’t need to be that worried. Everyone was the same passionate, focus beast on the pitch. The following day, regular classes resumed including football practice, and Andy kept his eyes on the ball and other’s moves even though Trent was literally right beside him the whole time.

Then the session ended, Trent took off his soaked tank under the sunlight and Andy looked like he was having a mild heart attack.

“Jordan,”

And that’s how Jordan was saved. Somehow the whole Andy-Trent bedroom thing lingered in his head...but not in a disgusting way at all. Shaking his head, Jordan turned around to see James sprinting closer with someone behind him.

Adam, the new boy. 

“All yours,” James shoved Adam and split. Funny enough, he’s actually James’ new roommate, and Jordan had been appointed to be his buddy for the next month. Showing him around, helping him adjusting in and maybe kicking balls together. Jordan smiled, not only happy that Adam looked way less distraught, but because he’s someone’s buddy now.

Only selected lads were trusted to be a buddy, somewhat being a role model, for new arriving boys.

“How you holding up so far?” Jordan said, slightly teasing, and Adam blushed immediately.

“Good. James has been helpful, and someone told me great tips about not standing around the doors or stairs yesterday.”

Jordan proudly showed Adam the main library and labs he hadn’t been to, before they split for different classes and met again later that evening. Doing none other than...football. Adam was beaming when he showed up at the small pitch, and Jordan learned the boy was just like him. They could talk about football all day if they had to, or being on the pitch during free hours. 

They were after the same future: playing pro rather sooner than later.

“It’s true,” Adam smiled, after watching Jordan from the sideline. “True what I heard of you.”

“Heard what of me?” Jordan tilted his head, catching his breath.

“Your physicality is amazing.”

“Why thank you. But have you seen how slick you are?”

Beyond impressive. Adam moved so effortlessly, his skinny frame was like sliding on air going left and right when he’s running to the goal. The boys should see this, and they would soon, when Adam joined their regular training.

They played and played until it’s dark and decided they should call it a day. But truth be told, Jordan didn’t feel like stopping. Was it playing, or was it the new boy’s company? He wish they didn’t have to stop. Just not yet.

“See you tomorrow?” Adam smiled behind his door. Jordan could hear James singing in the background.

“Yeah of course. Field 3 in the evening. Uh, Ad?”

“Yeah?”

“Come sit with us tomorrow. I mean me and the boys, for meals and tea time.”

Why was he doing that, Jordan had no idea. He liked this boy; Adam was different from the other boys but just as great to hang around with. Adam said yes, looking somewhat stunned as his cheeks became redder. 

It’s his vague shyness. Jordan decided so as he’s walking towards his own room. Adam sounded so soft when he spoke, something about it just couldn’t leave Jordan’s head. Or maybe he’s just adoring Adam’s skill? Or was it their bro chemistry on the pitch?

It’s a mystery.


	3. Just Curious. Maybe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More...how? Jordan still struggled to identify what he felt, everytime he spent some time with Adam. Wait, no. Actually with and without.

Losing five-a-sides felt like losing a real, Premier League match for the boys. Especially, losing and conceding a LOT of goals simply because the opposing team was just too good. Too good.

"Too good," Alex thought no differently, pouting at the other boys celebrating. "New boy is good!"

"Well," Jordan shrugged. "I told you guys from day one."

It's been a month since the term started, and Adam had been admirable. He's a quiet beast, skinny yet fast, and even more than that.

More...how? Jordan still struggled to identify what he felt, everytime he spent some time with Adam. Wait, no. Actually with and without.

"Ad?" Jordan whispered after class. "Field 3 this evening?"

Adam bit his lip. That didn't look good.

"Uuh sorry I can't. I already promised to practice for French."

"With who?"

How nosey. Jordan had no idea why he's that pushy and annoying. But...he really wanted to know. Jordan was just curious. Maybe.

"Bobby, Joel…” Adam tilted his head. “Ah, Andy will be there too, actually.”

"Oh OK, no prob. Tomorrow, then?"

"Jordan…The French test is in two days. We're gonna practice every night til then. After the test? OK? I promise."

He really shouldn't be that disappointed and hurt, but Jordan couldn't control it. He unusually exploded when Trent sprinted faster than him that evening on field number 3.

"Fuuuck. Fuck!"

Jordan screamed to the sky. Innocent Trent held his arms up like 'What did I do?'.

“Sorry not sorry, Hendo.”

But maybe Trent had figured as well, that it was not about him. It was not even about the sprint he just won, per se. Jordan had gone quiet and Trent didn’t seem happy with the view and the vibe.

“Sorry...Sorry about that.”

Of course Jordan wouldn’t say that he’s expecting to train with someone else. Trent and him used to hit the field together, all the time. Just two of them, because Andy and Alex would always find a reason to laugh about something, and James clicked more with Jordan than Trent. 

With Trent, it’s like a balanced scale of traits and personality.

“Is it...something with Adam?”

It did seem like at one point Jordan somewhat ditched Trent. Of course he never meant that.  That was never his intention.

“Trent…” Guilt was all over Jordan’s sigh.

“No, Jordan. Listen,”

“No. I know how it looks. We used to come here all the time…”

“Oh, no, no, no. I’m okay with that, Hendo, really. You play more with Adam, less with me. I don’t mind it. We’re still bros, we hang out all the time. That’s not what I meant,”

“And...so,” Jordan bit his bottom lip, puzzled. “What’s with Adam?”

“Hmm...how do I put it? Hmm…”

Trent’s foot was tapping the grass. It really looked like he wanted to be brutally honest but still unsure about it. Jordan felt his palm was starting to sweat. The moment Trent said ‘Adam’, Jordan felt like a criminal getting caught.

“You know,” Trent hugged his knees, as they settled on the sideline. “Alex pointed it out to me first. By me I mean with Andy, heheh. He said the way you would look at Adam, was like the look I would give Andy when we started to...develop feelings.”

Now, Jordan felt like a criminal getting caught with a bloody gun in his grip. Adam had been playing with his heart, with his emotion. The others saw it; he’s not just imagining it. 

“You would look at him nervous,” Trent continued, “but also excited. Like he’s distracting you but you don’t mind it, like, AT ALL. Jordan? You know you can always talk to me, to us. You guys helped me with Andy, too, right?”


	4. Berry Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam had closed his mouth around the edge of Jordan's thumb. The slight movement from Adam's tongue just drove all these tingles and foreign sensations all over Jordan. 

“OK he’s coming,” Alex pulled his breakfast bowl closer and got "busy". “Hendo’s boy is coming”

Hendo’s boy. Jordan scoffed; that sounded funny to his ears but to his heart...it’s still a vague beats trigger. James and Adam arrived at the table, and Adam had to settle for the only chair left, right next to Jordan. 

The boys planned it; they had decided that they would like to “observe” where Adam stood here. If he’s as restless-excited when Jordan was around.

Jordan made them all promise not to act awkward or even worse, stupid. 

“Morning,” 

Adam's voice was shy yet bright as usual. It had only been a single night since the last time Jordan was this close with the lad, but it felt more like a few days. Adam’s whisper was like a long-awaited call.

_I missed you, really._

“Morning,” Jordan managed to say normally. But maybe it came out too dull? 

_Fuck_.

“How was French practice?”

“It was...good?” Adam nodded to Andy for approval. “Andy and Bobby helped me and Joel with writing, and we helped them with the pronunciations. We did help right, Andy?”

Andy being Andy, started to list all the stupid things happened last night during their session. Sounded like a fun boys time, though Jordan had no idea how they finished without getting told to leave. 

“But, but, we did have a good practice,” Adam said adorably between laughs. “We made a bet,”

“Bet?” Jordan frowned. “What bet?”

“Whoever getting lower than B, right, whoever getting lower-”

A small amount of berry jam lingered on Adam, right below the corner of his lip. Alex had started to giggle, while James was looking crazy funny. 

Bad, bad lads. 

“Adam, stay still,”

“Huh?”

“You’ve got...a little...Here, let me...”

Jordan gently thumbed the dark purple stain, but somehow it wouldn’t move. Everything happened so fast, Jordan just wanted to clean the pesky stain without being rough.

The moment Jordan got aware of the sudden heavy, unsettling air, there's nothing he could do to undo what just happened. He had licked his thumb, and moved his spit-coated thumb pad across Adam's lip. Quite a few times, and Adam's funny breathing snapped Jordan back.

Nobody moved. Nobody backed away, or maybe laughed with a disgusted face. All Jordan saw was his hand on Adam's chin, and he realized how close they were, because Adam's choppy exhale was like a part of him.

In a different life, Jordan would pull and kiss Adam's parted lips. He would know what the other boy was thinking without having to ask. But in this current life, he could only sit there breathless.

Arroussed.

Adam had closed his mouth around the edge of Jordan's thumb. The slight movement from Adam's tongue just drove all these tingles and foreign sensations all over Jordan. 

_Did he just...suck my thumb?_


	5. The Riddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genetic focus in biology class was something Jordan had been looking forward to, but now he couldn’t even follow the intro. Wherever he looked on Mr. Rush’s slide, there’s Adam’s thin lips around his thumb.

It’s impossible to concentrate.

Genetic focus in biology class was something Jordan had been looking forward to, but now he couldn’t even follow the intro. Wherever he looked on Mr. Rush’s slide, there’s Adam’s thin lips around his thumb. It’s that image from many angles, wrapped in layers of emotions hitting Jordan at once earlier that day.

How his knees went weak, yet his heart felt pumped but also burning at the same time. The warm tingles, the vague curious hope. Jordan couldn’t help but stole a glance across the room. 

Adam looked calm on his seat, in his own way of struggling to concentrate. Jordan swore Adam was not paying attention either. Looked like he’s deep in thoughts too, eyes fixed to Bobby’s neck in front of him.

Jordan would like to crack that dead stare, and swam the corners of Adam’s head. If his act during breakfast was an achievement, something beyond his wildest temptation, or just a mere innocent reaction.

If it messed with his head in the most welcoming way too. 

“That was…”

Five full seconds and James gave up. When they finished this lap of running, maybe he’d still be indecisive. 

“Exactly. If it makes you speechless,” Jordan shrugged. “Imagine being me.”

“Be honest with me,” Andy’s laugh sounded evil and suspicious. “Did you jerk to that in the bathroom?”

Jordan winked. Maybe he did. Maybe he didn’t. 

“Anyway, where’s Trent?”

Lads could be doing anything all over the main field, including Jordan and the boys. They’d be scattered with different coaches, but it felt a bit longer than usual seeing Andy not by Trent’s side more than a couple minutes.

Andy’s nonchalant mumbles were definitely unusual. Jordan frowned, and James was as puzzled. The fact that he was the one asking, and not the other way around alone was weird already.

And that added another riddle to that day, but apparently not the last. A sudden loud scream stopped everybody, but the boys were obviously hit the most by it.

"Ox? Guys," 

James was first to split from the running track. Jordan ran as fast as he could towards the growing circle; it's his roommate after all. And when he finally saw Alex on his side, hugging his left knee like he just lost it, Jordan's head felt like seconds away from exploding.

What the hell was going on today? It started unexpectedly great only to become a shitty riddle game. 

  
  



	6. Oh, Alex...and Trent and Andy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam must feel the same, because his hands were sliding down Jordan’s arm slowly, reluctantly. He’s holding onto this moment too. No one wanted this to end.

**James** was looking down, but more so concerned. Quiet as ever, and this time he’s not the only one. 

“He’s gonna be alright, guys,” Andy finally said, closing the clinic’s door behind him. “He could smile; forced or not.”

“Still, he’s gonna bed-resting for a while,”

How Jordan wished he could do something, but he’s not some gifted masseuse or doctor. Neither a magic healer. He’s just Alex’s roomie, and there’s nothing he could do to help a knee injury. Poor Alex; knee injuries were the worst.

“He’s gonna be fine, Jordan. Cheer up,”

The loose grip around Jordan’s arm stunned him; he didn’t see that coming at all. Adam was holding him with both hands, smiling emphatically. Once again Jordan was left wondering what was going through Adam’s mind. If this was a special loving attention for him, or if this was just how Adam was?

Either way...it felt amazing. Jordan smiled back, and Adam tightened his hold. It’s like he was hesitant before, and now gone were all his worries. 

And magically, Jordan started to feel better. Lighter in the chest, and his head was not in a kinky haywire anymore.

_What the hell just happened?_

“Adam, come on,” Andy disturbed the moment. “Library? French?”

It felt so right, they shouldn’t let go. Not this soon. Adam must feel the same, because his hands were sliding down Jordan’s arm slowly, reluctantly. He’s holding onto this moment too. No one wanted this to end.

Eventually their palms fell together, and Jordan quickly curled his fingers. It lasted for like two seconds, but it’s okay. It couldn’t be better. It was two seconds of holding hands with Adam, fingers and eyes locked together without any worries about the world.

Then it ended for real.

“Andy, wait,”

And just then, Jordan noticed how miserable Trent had been looking. His eyes were sad, Andy’s eyes were utterly sad. It brought Jordan back to what happened on the field earlier.

“I gotta go, Trent,” Andy said. A bitter half smile formed on his face. “Just...away from you for a bit. Come on, Adam,”

He turned around but Trent pulled him back.

“Andy, I said sorry. It came out wrong,”

“I know. I’m okay, trust me. See you back in the room,”

But he was not looking okay at all. Jordan wondered what had happened. 

*

**“Fuck!”**

The ball hit just the corner of the goal post. Now it’s Trent who’s screaming at the sky. He did just make some lousy moves. 

“Come on here, let’s just take a break,” 

Jordan led them to the side bench. One thing for sure, it had something to do with Andy. Something went wrong and Jordan would like to know more. But you couldn’t just confront people about that kind of business.

“I think I screwed up with Andy,”

_Huh_. That’s easy. Jordan was glad that Trent trusted him to share the story.

One night after a slow sex, the couple was having a pillow talk. Trent didn’t even remember how it started, or what was the initial trigger. He was joking about how they spent so many times together. Andy asked ‘how?’, and Trent pointed out that he didn’t see Andy doing any extracurricular stuff with any groups. They’re always together.

“He thought I was pushing him away,” Trent sighed heavily. “He thought I was calling him annoying, clingy. It just came out wrong, but he’s really hurt,”

“Well,” Jordan scratched his head. “He must be. He’s madly in love with you, mate, you know that better than anyone. I remember how shocked he was last term. He really thought there’s no way you wanted him.”

Trent fell to his palms. _Oops_. Jordan just realized he just put more salt to the guilty wound.

“You know what, Hendo? The whole French practice?”

Jordan frowned.

“You know he’s doing just fine in French. He’s avoiding me; I really crushed him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't, you may wanna read my Andy-Trent story, "One Way or Another" xx


	7. No More Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you imagine," Andy muttered weakly. "how would you feel if Hendo said you're a burden to him? How shattered would you be?"

**It** didn’t take long for the class to hear the French test result. The teacher brought the papers at the end of the day, and the reactions were interesting. Jordan was not worried about anything. He was confident to score at least A minus.

Taking a deep breath, Jordan opened his eyes, then uncovered his palm over the paper.

B plus. That’s not bad at all.

It’s inevitable to think about Adam. No afternoon football together for two days, thanks to this very test and it seemed to be worth it. Big smile and all, Adam was looking at his paper like it’s a block of pure gold. 

It’s too adorable.

“Ad? How did you do?”

Adam bit his bottom lip yet his smile got wider as he flipped his paper. He got B for the overall test, and Jordan felt happier than maybe he really should. Even in such a casual moment like this, Jordan’s heart was pounding rapidly looking at Adam’s bright eyes.

The joy from it was just...different. Special. The purity was proof that any sadness was curable.

But then those eyes got relaxed, and Adam was no longer smiling. He nodded to something at the back, and that’s where Andy was. Staring dead at his shoes, not even at his paper, let alone his surroundings.

Jordan refused to believe it, but Andy's test was marked C. The letter was big and vivid red at the corner of the paper. But was that even it? The sadness in Andy’s eyes? Jordan didn’t have to guess, and Adam was no longer the only one with concerned eyes watching Andy packing up and left.

Thank god Trent was not taking French.

“I wanna check on him," Adam frowned, eyes fixed to Andy's paper on the table. "Just real quick, then we hit the field?"

Maybe by now it's obvious that Andy was not James. He's just never quiet, rarely got sad about anything. Adam must have learned it well and got disturbed with the change.

Broken-hearted Andy was indeed a shocking change.

\--

**The** near restroom, the library to Andy's room, Adam had checked them all to no avail. There were only so many spots where Andy could be; somewhere quiet and remote.

Staring at the greyish sky, Andy rested on the balcony where they hung out a lot. His arms were free, lifelessly crossed at the banister. This time, unlike so many familiar times, they're not busy with Trent. 

Adam could almost feel the pain.

"It's not the test, isn't it?"

Of course it wasn't, there's no need to answer. Andy was not even mad looking at his result earlier, and Adam just wanted to know, even more to understand. He just wanted the old Andy back. 

"Can you imagine," Andy muttered weakly. "how would you feel if Hendo said you're a burden to him? How shattered would you be?"

_What?_

"I know, Adam. I was just like you."

Adam dropped his jaw. For a split second there, there’s a jolly in Andy’s eyes, as if he just cracked a code. And actually, he really just did. Now Adam knew it’s obvious, and he couldn’t help but wonder if Jordan knew all along.

As tempted as he was to dig deeper, Adam knew why he was here. This was not about him, his what ifs, or how Jordan was making him feel. It’s about Andy and his clouded mind. 

“You’re not a burden to Trent. I don’t know what’s going on, but he’s been trying to get to you and it’s killing him. Come on, Andy,” 

This should end soon. Adam grabbed Andy’s arm, like it would pressure Andy to end it all and chose happiness. But Andy weakly yanked his arm free.

“I’m already hurt, Adam. It’s killing me, too.”

\--

**Adam** was not here. He couldn’t catch up, and kept getting behind on the running track.

“Ad, let’s just stop.”

Even now, Adam couldn’t look at Jordan. He’s so away from this field, quietly upset in his own worried eyes. Jordan had asked about Andy; of course it was the first thing he brought up. But Adam just shrugged like any updates would be just as bad.

Adam tried to look away as tears started falling from his eyes like uncaged birds. Obviously, there’s nothing freeing about those tears.

Jordan didn’t see it coming at all.

“Hey, hey, hey. You OK?”

“Andy just,” Adam choked, “he insisted he’s hurt. I don’t know why it’s bugging me so much. It just does,”

The lads cared about each other a lot; they’re like brothers from different mothers. Each day, they took turns to go see Alex and update him on things. They made sure to save notes from classes for Alex to catch up when he’s ready.

As bad as he felt about Alex, Jordan never shed a tear. And here was Adam, extremely upset, desperate to mend things for his friends. How precious could this boy be?

It’s adorable as it was sad. Jordan didn’t think twice, didn’t even think about it as he cupped Adam’s face in his palm and dried some of the tears with his thumb. He wanted to be the one to make Adam feel better. The one to put back the smiles back on this beautiful face.

The one. Jordan wanted to be the one.

“I’m sure they’ll figure it out. I promise. Please stop crying,”

No tears should be left, and Jordan made sure he took care of it all. Every wet mark, every moist spot. He only stopped once he reached Adam’s quivering lips.

They’re vaguely parting, indecisive. Both lads knew this moment.

The first time around, Jordan was surprised, wonderfully overwhelmed. He wouldn’t change a thing about that moment. It’s been a while since that memorable morning, and now Adam was no longer a poking riddle. He had a special spot in Jordan’s head, his own permanent corner. 

Jordan gently forced his thumb in. It’s not a tease, not even an innocent move like the predecessor. Now he’s looking for approval. Jordan watched Adam parting his lips wider, no hesitation, and his tongue invited Jordan in.

Adam sucked lightly, once, twice, tasting his own tears. His eyes were no longer sad; they’re hopeful and searching for something more. He’s definitely not moving back. Maybe this time, Adam was the one looking for approval; if they had anywhere to go from here.

That’s all that Jordan needed.

Jordan pulled Adam in, and his mouth had replaced his thumb. Even better, they’re fighting for the kiss. It’s like a sweet competition of who wanted this more, who will be out of breath the soonest.

And when Jordan worked his tongue, and heard the pitchy moan escaping Adam’s hot mouth, Jordan felt like a winner. 


End file.
